


I've Got You

by FanGirl09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Castiel Has Nightmares, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Dean Winchester, Panicking Castiel, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl09/pseuds/FanGirl09
Summary: Castiel isn't adjusting well to life as a human - his sleep is plagued by nightmares. Apparently though, there is someone who can calm him mid-panic... Dean.





	I've Got You

Another quiet night, another peaceful sleep. Or at least that’s what I think as I climb into bed, alone in my room in the bunker. Pulling the blankets back up my body I sigh, shutting my piercing green eyes. It’s been a hell of a day; the last case was a shit show and all I’m thinking about is sleep. And maybe a beer, but that can wait. Drifting off my mind wanders to Sam and Cas, the different cases we’ve worked lately, and more importantly, how Cas has been taking everything now that he’s human. 

Normally you wouldn’t even be able to tell with Cas, he’s stubborn as hell. And he’s so used to not feeling anything as an angel, that it seems like he doesn’t want anyone to notice that it’s different now. But Sammy and I, we notice. Maybe not always, maybe not right away, but we notice. I may not love chick flick moments, but when it comes to Sam and Cas, more recently Cas, if that’s what they need, then I’ll be happy to oblige. They don’t happen often, but whenever they do, God knows I’m right there. 

As my train of thought rambles on and on I lose consciousness, but due to life as a hunter, my ears remain alert. Once again, I’m thankful for that. 

A few hours later I am woken very suddenly, and I’m on my feet before my brain even fully registers what’s happening. As I reach the end of the hallway I realize what I’m doing – heading to Cas’s bedroom. Of course I am, his yells are what woke me up. It’s only happened once before, but when Cas has nightmares, his screams wake everyone up.   
Sam reaches his room just before I do and reaches for the doorknob, waiting for me. As I cross the threshold into the room, I feel a familiar pang in my chest. Cas hasn’t adjusted to being human well, and it’s times like this when you can see that loud and clear. Sam and I share a quick glance before shuffling over to the huddled form. 

“Castiel,” Sam whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed that he’s facing. Cas shudders, letting out another loud yelp. 

I sit down on the other side of his shaking body and lay my hand on his shoulder. “Cas…” He stirs, so I scoot closer to him and let my hand rest gently on the side of his neck. He cries out again. “Castiel…” 

His blue eyes fly open, petrified and confused, damp. His arm grips mine. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas… It’s just me, buddy.” I soothe. 

He sits up as I move to sit against the wall, his terrified gaze following me and then seemingly stares at nothing. He swallows thickly, gasping for breath. His breathing speed increases as his body shakes more. I move even closer to him as his watery eyes meet mine. A whisper escapes his lips, probably my name, and as he says it again his voice breaks. “Dean…” 

“I know Cas…” I soothe again, pulling his sobbing body into my arms. “I know… It’s okay…”

My right hand lands on the back of Cas’s head and I rest my chin on top, looking up at Sam. At first glance, a knowing smirks rests on his face, but it soon fades to a frown as Cas continues to sob against my chest. We don’t, and probably never will, know what Castiel’s nightmare was about, but if he’s this shaken up about it, it must’ve been bad.   
I run my fingers through the back of Cas’s hair. “It’s okay, Cas…”

‘You got him?’ Sam mouths to me. 

I nod, my cheek against the top of Cas’s head. ‘I’ve got him.’ I mouth back, pulling the shuddering form completely into my lap. Cas shudders, letting out a strangled cry. “Shh, Cas, breathe…” 

Sam smiles sadly at me. ‘You love him.’

I roll my eyes at my brother, but as he turns to leave, I smile into Cas’s hair. He sobs again, softer this time, but choking on his own lack of breath. I rub his back lightly, “You need to breathe Cas… breathe…”

“I-I’m sorry,” he chokes out. 

“No, Cas, no…” I whisper, cradling his body to me. “It’s okay Castiel… Just breathe, okay? You’re okay…”

Cas starts to settle after a few more minutes and his breathing starts to even out. I keep rubbing his back. “You’re safe now, Cas… I’ve got you…”

As Cas starts to drift off his grip on me starts to loosen, but mine stays exactly the same. “I’ve got you…” Once I’m sure that Cas is asleep again I smile to myself. This gorgeous angel just fell asleep in my arms… Smiling more I press a kiss to the top of Cas’s head. Then I slide the two of us down the bed so that we are laying on the pillows, and attempt to rearrange the blankets the best that I can without waking Cas. He squirms in my arms a little bit, laying his head on my chest in his sleep. Warmth seems to spread through my body and I wrap my arms a little bit tighter around Castiel. 

About ten minutes later my mind is still on Cas when I’m about to fall asleep. In my hazy state I let four little words escape my lips. “I love you, Cas.” I’m fading fast, still completely and utterly exhausted from the last few days, but as I fall into the void I don’t miss the five little words that pass Castiel’s lips. 

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was my first Destiel fic! Feedback would be greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
